


Veronica

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Crying with Aftercare, Cum Play, Dacryphilia if You Squint, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hint of Semi-Public Antics, Jealous fucking, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Shibari, Spit Kink, Submissive Reader, Tit Slapping, use of Daddy and Sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo come to see you in the musical you're starring in, and they see something that makes them a little jealous. However will you repay them?My submission for the January Yagami Yato Fanfic Event!Discord Name: demikitten#1807
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> ***Please read all the tags for trigger warnings! There's a lot going on in here!***
> 
> TW: Jealous fucking, submissive reader, use of Daddy and Sir, dirty talk, dacryphilia if you squint, choking, throat-fucking, semi-public antics for a short moment, teeny bit of cumplay, crying with aftercare, shower oral, mild spit kink, Shibari, tit-slapping, tiny bit of of overstim
> 
> Well this was a doozy to write, but super fun! I hope everything makes sense, and I hope you enjoy having a little fun with my favorite Haikyuu guys.

As the final note of the finale rang through the hall, the crowd broke into applause, not that you could tell because the lights directed towards the stage were absolutely blinding. You and your castmates stepped back into a half circle formation to begin bows. You clapped and smiled and laughed as your friends took turns bowing in or out of character until it was your turn. 

You walked to the center of the stage and pointed to your lead so that he could take his bow, which he did before standing to point to you. You smiled brightly, clasped your hands together, and bent at the waist, bowing and holding their for a moment as the crowd roared on. You swore you could hear the guests who were specifically there to see you rising above the crowd to chant your name. One of them at least.

You stood and waved and the rest of the cast stepped up to meet you and bow together. And finally, the show was really over. You danced and laughed until you were behind the curtain line and waved one last time before it closed.

Finally, you sighed and allowed your shoulders to slump as your peers whooped and hollered around you.

“Whoohoo! We did it! Congrats on finishing opening night Ms. Ver-on-i-caaaa!” Came your wonderful friend Nyasia who’d played the role of Heather Duke. 

“Congrats to you too Ny! I can’t believe we made it.” You hugged her tight and started heading back towards the dressing rooms.

“Right? Between the trainwreck of rehearsals and finals, I didn’t think this would all come together until we were running it last night for tech.”

“Girl for real! But we did it. One down, two to go!” As you entered the women’s dressing room, you noticed something new at your station. A bouquet of sunflowers was resting atop your Act 1 costume change and hair supplies. 

“Aww how sweet! Who could those be from? You got a man you ain’t been talkin’ about?” Nyasia was always nosy and trying to get details on your intimate life, but you continued to maintain that you were too busy with school. That wasn’t true, but it was easier than trying to explain that you actually had two boyfriends.

“No, I’m sure they’re just from a friend in class.” You explained as you read the little note attached to the flowers.

_ We’ll be waiting for you. _

Waiting? You flushed, wondering how you would explain if anyone saw you with them. Hopefully, you could avoid it all together? Maybe they would play along and pretend to be friends. They’d done it before, right? They understood how much it stressed you out, right? Sure, some people knew, but the pool was small. Only your closest and most-trusted friends. You thought maybe it was time to re-evaluate that with Nyasia because she was awesome and you two  _ were  _ close...but not tonight.

You sat the flowers down and chatted with the other girls as you changed out of Veronica and back into your leggings, baggy t-shirt, and flip flops. Lucky for you, Nyasia got a call and had to rush out. Her parents were waiting to take her to dinner.

_ Nice. Avoided it for at least one more night. _

You hurried and collected your things, backpack, cell phone, keys, and made your way back out to the front of the theatre. Just as you were heading down into the aisles, Tony, your co-star and JD came up behind you.

“Nice work out there today!” He kissed your hair, hugging you around the arms from behind. You smiled because it felt nice to be close to your friends like you were with Derek, but just as you opened your eyes, you saw your guys approaching from the entry doors. Kenma and Kuroo. You flushed and moved to explain, but Derek let you go and waved as he walked off, clearly not even noticing the other guys. You turned to wave back, mostly trying to stop the blush rising to your cheeks before Kenma and Kuroo reached you.

“Pudding, you were amazing out there.” Kenma said softly from behind you, finally making you turn around to see them. You knew your cheeks were still flushed, but oh well.

“Yeah incredible, Chibi-chan!” Kuroo added, grinning at you and taking your backpack to carry for you. “Kenma tried to turn on his Switch right when the lights went down, but as soon as the spotlight hit you at the beginning, he put it away and never took it out again.”

That was more of a compliment than probably anything you would get all weekend considering how little was really able to distract Kenma from his gaming. 

“Thanks guys. I’m so happy you came.” 

“We wouldn’t miss seeing you perform for anything in the world.” Kuroo reached out and brushed a thumb across your cheek. “I know theatre may not seem like either of our thing, but you absolutely are.” He smirked and dropped his hand.

Yeah that blush was back full force.

“And thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful. I put them in a glass so that I can see them all weekend.”

“Yep that was my idea.” Kuroo explained, looking very proud of himself.

Kenma rolled his eyes.

“No it wasn’t. You didn’t even know what kinds of flowers she liked.” How dare Kuroo try to steal his thoughtful gesture. Their back and forth banter always warmed your heart and made you laugh. It was still hard to believe that they competed for your affection.

“Well, how did you know? I don’t think I’ve ever talked about flowers.” You asked as you all headed out of the theatre.

“You draw sunflowers in the corners of the pages of your planner, and always dress your game characters in yellow.” Kenma shrugged, trying to hide his own pride. 

The halls outside the theatre were empty as nearly everyone had cleared out and there were no classes this late at night on a Friday. 

“So…” Kuroo grabbed your hand, tone sounding quite mischievous for reasons you were yet to understand. “I guess now I understand why you didn’t talk much about the show while you were rehearsing.”

“Hmm? I just didn’t want to bore you two with the details. You’ve got more important things to do with your time than hear me ramble about the show and cast.”

“Yeah?” He stopped, still holding your hand, and when you turned to look at him, confused, he was smirking. 

“Kuroo, what are you thinking-” Kenma started but was interrupted by the way Kuroo pulled you into one of those dark, empty classrooms. You gasped as he pushed you up against the wooden desk of a random English professor.

“Yeah, Chibi-chan?” He asked as he ran a strong hand up one of your thighs. “Are you sure it wasn’t you keeping quiet about how you practically fucked your co-star on stage for a live audience?” His hot breath and growl was at your ear and easily sent chills down your spine.

_ Oh.  _ He meant Dead Girl Walking where the main character sleeps with the school bad boy on her last night to live. Oops.

“N-no, I didn’t purposely hide anything from you.” You barely managed to stutter out as Kuroo started to raise the hem of your shirt to grab at your waist underneath.

“And that bastard had the fucking audacity to have his hands all over you after the show, too.” He pushed you down on the desk, gently despite his rough tone, and swiped his hot tongue along your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut and you bit your lip to stop a moan from escaping.

“I think I need to replace his scent on your body and remind you of who you belong to.”

Kuroo always had a way of taking you from 0 to 100 in .3 seconds, and this was definitely one of those times. Adding to the heaven that was Mr. Tetsurou between your legs, pinning you to a surface, Kenma came up to the other side of the desk to kiss you upside down. He broke the kiss much too soon for your liking, but even as he spoke to Kuroo, his eyes never left yours.

“As much as I agree with you, Kuroo, we should take this home. You know how stressed Pudding gets in public. She won’t be able to learn her lesson if she can’t focus on us.” 

You could see the devilish glint in his eye, and you knew you were in for it. When Kenma was actively dominant, the tag-team action was other-worldly.

“Mm Kozume, you do have a point there.” Kuroo smiled, flashing his canines before pulling Kenma into a searing kiss that you watched from beneath as your heart rate picked up. “Fuck, let’s get out of here.”

Kuroo helped you up, and Kenma came around to straighten your shirt before they both ushered a very flustered you out of the classroom and out to the parking lot where Kuroo’s car was the only one in sight. 

“Both of you, get in the back.” Tetsurou practically commanded and unlocked the sleek, black sports car. You loved these men to death, but you couldn’t deny that dating a couple of international students on full ride scholarships had its perks. Not to mention Kenma’s lucrative side career as a streamer. The car? A gift from Kenma.

“Both of us?” You questioned, feeling moderately confused. Kuroo usually hated that, feeling like a chauffeur. Plus, he liked having someone next to him in the front that he could grab hold of if he wanted to, whether that be a hand or a thigh or the back of a neck.

“You heard the man, Pudding.” Kenma responded and opened the door for you. You nodded and climbed into the surprisingly roomy backseat and waited for Kenma to join you. Kuroo slipped into the driver’s seat and turned the car on before turning back to look at his loves.

“Now, Chibi-chan, you spent a lot of time grinding on and making out with that guy on stage tonight, and Kenma and I feel a little left out, so you’re gonna make it up to us, got it?” When you nodded, he flashed that unnecessarily sexy smile again. “Good. You’re gonna get Kenma warmed up on the drive home.” 

You knew then and there that anything he asked you to do, you would without question. Nearly three years together and you still lusted after your men like the day you met them when their team’s bar crawl clashed with your theatre club’s. The combination of playing Space Team with Kenma while Kuroo flirted in your ear had you dizzy and swooning immediately, and lucky for you, the guys just never really stopped hanging out with you after that, and instead grew closer until both of them confessed their attraction and desire for you.

Were you totally shocked that either of them liked you at all? Yes. Did you dive right in without a second thought? Hell yes.

“Are you paying attention, Chibi-chan? Or are you thinking about that bastard co-star of yours again?” Kuroo growled and leaned further into the back. You flushed out of embarrassment and shook your head. Jealous Kuroo was a whole other level of sexy that had you buzzing.

“N-no I was just thinking about how I would do anything you asked of me.” You rushed to explain.

“Anything, huh?” He smirked again, mischief being his continued mood of choice for the evening. But you trusted him. Neither of them would ever ask you to do something they already knew you were uncomfortable with. “Good. Now, pull Kenma’s cock out of his pants and worship it. That’s the least he deserves after watching you bounce around on someone else tonight, don’t you think?”

“Yes of course, Kuroo.” You responded immediately and turned to see Kenma relax against the door and spread his legs. Damn he looked so hot like that, so confident, so commanding.

You reached for his pants, unbuckling the designer belt and unlatching them at the waist band. Both men had gone business casual for the show, donning matching button down shirts in red, dress pants, ties, and polished Oxfords. Kenma lifted his hips slightly to allow you to pull his pants and boxer briefs down just low enough to free his cock. It sprung out and slapped down onto his toned stomach, making you both audibly moan.

“Look at that pretty cock already red and hungry for you, Chibi-chan.” 

Seeing Kenma displaying himself like that had your mouth watering, and you wasted no time in bending over to swipe your tongue along his length. He gave a shuttered sigh as you kissed along every last inch of him, making sure your lips and tongue were wet and soft. You barely registered that the car was moving until Kuroo hit a particular nasty pothole and you practically choked on the cock you’d just pushed to the back of your throat.

Kenma felt your throat tighten and groaned softly, just about as loud as he got. He grabbed the back of your hair and held you there for just a few extra moments.

“Fuck yeah Pudding, that feels so good.” He praised you before letting you go to watch you messily come up for air.

“Chibi-chan you must be doing so good to get Kozume to raise his voice. Good girl.”

You whimpered when Kuroo turned around at a red light to kiss your wet, swollen lips.

“Mmm see that’s already better, shortcake, Now you taste like Kenma.” He licked at your bottom lip until the stoplight turned green. “Now, get back to work. We’ll be home in a minute.” You smiled eagerly at the way Kuroo praised you, and turned back to see Kenma casually stroking himself in your absence.

Even though you could have just watched him pleasure himself all night, you had your orders and were more than happy to perform. 

And oh did you perform. So well that Kenma had to stop you before he came. Lucky for him, that was just as Kuroo had pulled into the underground garage of your apartment building. Kenma muttered a curse and zipped himself up before climbing out of the car and coming around to open your door. Chivalry was absolutely something he took pride in with you, and you suspected he enjoyed laying into Kuroo when he didn’t do the same. You thanked him and accepted his hand to help you out of the low-sitting vehicle.

Just as he shut the door behind you, he whipped your body around so effortlessly to press you up against the car and pull you into a hot kiss. You practically threw your arms over his shoulders, savoring his domineering actions for as long as you could, but again, he pulled back far too early.

“I missed that while you were sucking my cock, but Kuroo’s right. You taste much better now.” 

Damn how could he be so filthy and yet so romantic at the same time? What a whirlwind.

“Come on you two. You know the real fun begins upstairs.” Kuroo slipped his arm around your shoulder and led the way with Kenma trailing slightly behind and holding your hand. You all got the elevator to yourselves, but contact remained PG due to the cameras. Kuroo did lean close to your ear to give you the next set of instructions, though. “When we get inside, you’re gonna get cleaned up, okay? I know you wanna get all that stage makeup off before it gets smeared all over the sheets and blankets.”

You nodded, taking pleasure in the shiver that travelled up your spine with the way he whispered hotly in your ear. 

Finally, the elevator stopped on your floor, and you stepped off, making it down to your front door. Kuroo let everyone in and stopped you, grabbing you by the wrist before you could head off in the direction of the bathroom.

“Don’t take too long. We’ve already been waiting several hours, Chibi-chan.” Was that a slight bit of desperation you heard behind a mostly domineering tone? Maybe. You couldn’t be sure. He let you go and you headed to the bathroom.

After turning on the shower to get the water warm, you tied up your hair knowing you couldn’t get it wet before this weekend was over or risk it puffing up and looking dumb for the show. The ritual of removing stage makeup was a familiar one to you. Wipes for the top layer, coconut oil for the second layer, and a double cleanse to remove anything else. Once done, you found yourself relieved to see your actual skin for once, regardless of the evident flaws. 

Before you got caught up in the mirror, you heard a soft knock at the door.  _ Shit.  _ You’d gotten distracted and kept the guys waiting.

“Pudding, can I come in?” Came that perfect soft voice, you loved so much. At least if it was Kenma, he was probably just checking on you versus teasing you about your tardiness.

“U-um yeah.” You answered, the shake in your voice even surprising you. He came in immediately, eyes scanning over you, plain-faced but still dressed.

“Are you okay? The school and the car...it wasn’t too much was it?” He sounded so concerned as he approached you, brows furrowing slightly as he searched your face and waited for your reply.

“Oh no I’m okay. The car was great. The classroom was probably super low-risk, too right? I guess I just lost track of time picking at myself in the mirror.” You explained honestly. It was easy to be vulnerable with either of them, but especially Kenma. His quiet observation and learned responses were always so soothing.

“You’re perfect to us. You know that, Pudding. Come shower before the water gets cold, okay?” He gripped at the bottom of your t-shirt and lifted it over your head when you nodded your response. He helped you out of the rest of your clothes as well before stripping out of his own.

“Kenma, what are you-?”

“I’m coming, too. You must be tired from the day and the show. You had classes today, too right?”

On your full load schedule? Yeah you’d had classes. Fridays were your busiest day and you had the nerve to do a musical on top of your school load.

“Lemme take care of you so you can save your energy for the rest of tonight.” Kenma whispered in your ear and then just lightly took the lobe between his teeth before pulling away from you and pulling you into the open, standing shower. 

This bathroom, like everything else in this apartment, was really more built for a wealthy, eligible bachelor than a bunch of college students, but Kuroo and Kenma had picked out the place well before you got together, and it did kind of go with their state-of-the-art, extra tastes.

Kenma pulled you under the spray of hot water and simultaneously into his embrace, and your body relaxed immediately. It really had been a long day. For a few moments, you just stood there, enjoying the feel of beating drops of water on your skin in combination with his soft hands until you were putty, needing his presence to even stay standing.

You realized you were more tired than you thought, but Kenma had you. He always did. This was something special you shared with him, bathing and letting him do all the work. Yeah he loved playing video games with you and taking you to conventions where he was a guest and you cosplayed for fun, but  _ this.  _ This was something for only you and him. You always wondered what drew him to take care of you this way, but he and Kuroo were always competing with Kuroo being the taller, faster, smarter, stronger, more sociable one.

Not that any of that mattered at all to you. You loved them both so much for who they were and never compared them.

Eventually, Kenma began to run a soapy loofah over your body working up and down your back, arms, butt and upper thighs. He kissed your neck so softly and then your temple before murmuring to you.

“Hold on to my shoulders, Pudding, so I can get the rest of you.” You nodded, keeping your eyes closed, and moved your hands to his shoulders before feeling him drop down to run the loofah over your thighs and the rest of your legs.

“You’re doing so good. Thank you for trusting me.” You could barely hear him over the spray of the water, but you could feel his touch and instinctively spread your legs so that he could get between your thighs with the loofah. 

But you didn’t feel the loofah, only his hands skimming across your skin aided by the remaining soap on his fingertips. 

“Pudding, the water isn’t doing anything to wash away your slick.” Kenma mused before running a finger delicately over your folds. You whimpered so quietly, flashing back to how horny sucking Kenma off in the car had made you. “She’s still so wet for us, Kuroo.”

Kuroo? You opened your heavy eyes to see that you’d been turned to face the glass panel that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom, and through the drop-stained pane, you could see Kuroo lounging casually on top of the sink, one leg propped up on the counter, stroking himself from where he’d pulled his cock out of the sweatpants he’d apparently changed into.

“You were taking too long, so I decided to check on you, two.” The brunette explained and smirked at you. “How about you put on another show for me, shortcake?”

You nodded quickly before the feeling of Kenma kissing at your folds could haze over your mind.

“Good girl. Now, press those tits up against the glass and spread your legs for me.” You looked down at Kenma, biting your lip at the way he stared into your soul completely unbothered by the steady way drops of water were splashing across his face.

“Look up at me while he eats you out, Chibi-chan. I wanna see the pleasure twist your pretty face up.” Kuroo’s voice was dripping with lust and so was his gaze when you finally looked up again, leaning forward carely to press your bare breasts to the glass. The shift caused your back to arch more and you spread your legs further to accommodate only for that motion to expose your sensitive bud to Kenma’s teasing tongue.

Immediately, it was a struggle to keep your eyes open. The combination of Kenma’s skill and his moans clouded your vision and mind, but you were a good girl and always followed directions just like Kuroo liked. You were pliant and obedient and would never dream of challenging his authority. Your eyes remained on him, bouncing between watching his mouth talk and his cock weep from stimulation.

“Fuck yeah, Chibi-chan. Look out those perfect nipples smashed up against the glass. They look good enough to taste, but you’ll just have to wait.” Kuroo teased and used his other hand to tweak at one of his own nipples.

Kenma decided to spread your lower lips and push two fingers into you as he continued to suckle on your swelling clit and already, you wanted to scream, but you bit your lip instead.

“Ah ah ah, Chibi-chan. You’re not allowed to hold in a single moan tonight. I want to hear how good we make you feel. So go one, baby. Tell me how Kenma is making you feel.”

Kenma groaned and picked up the pace between your legs, no doubt tasting the results of Kuroo’s words on your senses.

“F-fuck, Kuroo. His tongue feels so good. I-I’m gonna cum if he-” You answered, voice quaking and fogging up the glass in front of you. “P-please Kuroo, can I cum for him?”

“Yes, baby. Cum right now for your men.” Kuroo all but commanded and suddenly your thighs were clenching, squeezing Kenma’s face as the orgasm hit you. You cried out, grasping at the smooth glass and finding no purchase as the pleasure rushed through you until your knees started to shake. 

“Mm good girl my little Chibi-chan. Are you ready for more or do you need a second?” The dark color was still present in the raven’s voice, but his check-in was since. You could call for a break anytime if you wanted to.

But you didn’t. Instead, you shook your head quickly and answered.

“More please. I want more.” You panted out as Kenma came up to kiss you deep, grabbing onto your throat and grazing his very hard cock along your thigh. You sighed into his mouth, tasting yourself on his lips.

“Let’s use the colors tonight in case it gets hard to articulate okay? Do you remember the system?” Kenma asked as he moved over to your jawline, pushing your head up to make sure you kept your eyes on Kuroo.

“Y-yes. Green for Go. Yellow for Slow Down. Red for Stop Immediately. Two fingers up if I can’t speak.” You recited like a poem you loved dearly.

“Good. Bring her over Kenma. I want a taste of what you had in the car.”

Kenma nodded, shutting on the water and wrapping a towel around you to soak up some of the water, before he tapped your ass to direct you over to the man on the counter.

“You’re so fucking cute, Chibi-chan. Are you ready to show me another one of your talents?” You nodded again looking up at him with wide, eager eyes. “Perfect. Then open your mouth wide and stick out your tongue.”

You did as told, kneeling at the counter to be at the perfect height to accept his piece. Kuroo wasted no time in resting his heavy cock on your tongue. It was hot and thick and you immediately started salivating.

“Oh hell yeah, shortcake, stay just like that. Warm the underside of my cock while I look down at your slutty face.” Kuroo growled and reached out to brush a thumb across your cheek. He held you there for so long that you started to drool out of the sides of your mouth. “Do you wanna suck my cock, Chibi-chan?” He asked just as the ache started to settle in your jaw. He knew you like the back of his hand. “I know you do. You wanna be my good girl and service me, don’t you?”

You tried to nod while keeping him on your tongue, but he cut you off by slowly and surely pushing all the way to the back of your throat, holding you there until you started to choke. But he held you a few seconds longer, loving the way your throat tightened around him.

“That’s right, baby hold it. I know you can take it. Just a little bit longer, okay?”

You whined deep in your throat as tears started to prick at the corners of your eyes, and then finally, he let you off, pulling you back by your hand. You gasped and coughed, letting the spit just fall out of your mouth as you caught your breath. 

Then, you felt another hand around your throat. It was Kenma again, strong, lithe fingers wrapping around you and tilting your hand back to make you look at Kuroo. He reached his thumb up to drag across your wet bottom lip.

“You’re doing so good for Daddy, Pudding. Look at how hard his cock is for you? Can you give him more? Can you give him what he deserves?” Kenma’s grip was firm on her neck and face, so you couldn’t nod. He wanted you to use your words. He wanted you to use his  _ Title. _

“Y-yes sir. Please allow me to please Daddy some more.” You practically begged just to be rewarded with the softest kiss to your temple before Kenma let go and you took Kuroo back into your mouth and hands. As you slurped him down with added vigor, you watched Kenma climb onto the counter, straddling Kuroo and pressing back until his balls were hanging right in your face. 

You couldn’t see their faces anymore, but based on the sounds, you knew they were heavily making out with Kuroo doing something to pull soft moans from Kenma, and you doing everything you could to pull loud ones from Kuroo.

“Fuck yeah, Chibi-chan! Keep it up just like that, girl.” Kuroo growled as he started to thrust up into your mouth, causing Kenma to bounce up and down in a way that made his perfect ass jiggle just a bit right in front of your eyes. “Damn, you’re gonna make me cum so fast on that gorgeous face of yours a-ah fuck!”

Kenma shifted out of the way just in time for both of them to watch Kuroo shoot white right down your throat, you greedily working to swallow every drop until you were being yanked up to take turns kissing them both. Every time someone grabbed your face or neck your knees would get a little weaker until your men were the only reason you were standing.

And they held you up with great care, dropping the towel around you on the bathroom floor, leading you into the bedroom, and laying you out on the bed the three of you shared. The plush comforter was so soothing against your tired body, but you didn’t settle enough to get comfortable because there was no way in hell either of them were done with you.

“Since you like to put on a show so much, I want you to open your legs like curtains on a stage and rub your clit for me, Chibi-chan.” 

“W-with the lights on?” You sat up, anxious eyes searching for Kuroo only to find him smirking in the chair he pulled up to the foot of the bed.

“What now you’ve got a sudden case of stage fright, huh?” He leaned forward, peering at you like a predator contemplating his next meal. It made you flush and reach down between your legs, but you were still too embarrassed to open them. They’d never seen you in the brightest of lights like this, you hadn’t shaved in nearly a week, you labia was a bit darker than the rest of your body. The list of reasons running through your head of why you should be embarrassed over-ran your desire to please for a moment until Kuroo snapped you back to the present.

“Chibi-chan, what you have at the center of your body is the most beautiful flower in the world, and I want to see it open up and bloom for me.” For a moment, he just sounded sincere and honest, and it made your stomach flutter. “Now, what’s your color?”

“G...green.” You responded, feeling breathless but secure in the fact that you trusted your men.

“Good. Disobey my orders again, and you will not be allowed to cum again tonight.” And the darkness was back, rushing over your skin and making you drip with anticipation again. “Kenma, baby, how about you make sure she keeps those thick thighs open for us?”

“I was just thinking we should.” Kenma responded, opening the chest at the foot of the bed and pulling out a bundle of red rope, his favorite color to see on you. “I propose we make this a little more interesting.” He added to which Kuroo chuckled darkly and praised the idea.

You watched as Kenma lifted the black and gold vibrator into your view. 

“”Good to go, Pudding?” He asked and climbed onto the bed.

“Yes, Sir.” You were rewarded with the placement of the vibrator into your hands. Kenma turned it onto the lowest pulse setting so that you didn’t get enough stimulation to come close to cumming, only to tease you to the point of frustration as he started to tie you up. 

He began at your wrists, binding them together so that the toy remained pulsing across your clit, and after he tied your thighs to your calves, he hooked the ends of the ropes to notches on the side of the bed frame to hold you open.

“Color, Pudding.” Kenma prompted as he straddled your chest, further locking your arms into place.

“Green, Sir.” You whimpered out, trying and failing to grind your hips against the toy to at least add some pressure.

“Mmm good girl. Now I’m gonna fuck your perfect tits for a while, so I need you to spit on my cock to lube me up. Can you do that for me, Pudding?” He looked down at you with that seemingly disinterested expression, but you could see the color swirling in his eyes like molten lava. Shibari was his  _ favorite  _ thing to do with you sexually. The contrast of bright red against your skin had the ability to completely break his calm exterior.

You lifted your head, gathered as much saliva as you could in your mouth and dribbled it down your chin and onto Kenma’s cock, trying to look as lewd as possible in the process. The blonde smirked down at you and slapped his dick across your chest, between your breasts as you squirmed, filling the room with the wet sounds of your spit and he smeared it across your skin.

“How does she look from over there, Kuroo?” He asked as he gathered your tits around the sides of his cock.

“She looks fucking perfect, Kenma baby. You really are an artist.” 

You wondered, no you  _ hoped  _ Kuroo was jacking himself off to the sight of you. While you were more than happy to be pleasing Kenma, you felt bad for not doing more for Kuroo even though he was the biggest voyeur in the world and was no doubt enjoying you spread open for him.

Above you, Kenma started to thrust along your chest, his cock sliding easily between your mounds from all the spit as he squeezed and toyed with your puffy, peaked nipples. You tilted your head up again, trying desperately to tongue at his angry, red cockhead and only getting the ocassional taste of his pre.

“You look so slutty with your mouth wide open and covered in spit, Pudding. Just how I like you. You want our cocks in all your holes, don’t you?” Came his soft voice, still seemingly unaffected by the pleasure he was deriving from your body.

“Not yet, Chibi-chan. I want that little pussy of yours even wetter before I fuck it.” Kuroo chimed in and then you were hit with the increased speed and intensity of the vibrator on your clit. The sensation made you toss your head back, moaning loudly at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, clenching muscles in your body that you couldn’t further move because of the ropes.

You didn’t realize Kuroo had the remote, but Kenma must have tossed it over to him outside of your line of sight. You felt the bed dip below you and then a wash of heat over your sex.

“Such beautiful petals.” Kuroo was right up against it, breathing hot air over your hole and blowing cool over your clit. “I want to see them quiver when you cum again. I want to see your little hole gush before I absolutely ruin it with my fat cock.”

You flushed, looking up with wide eyes at Kenma before shutting them again and biting your lip. The combination of embarrassment and pleasure was rapidly bringing you to the edge.

“You should see how red her cheeks are, Ku. Embarrassment looks so pretty on you, Pudding. Are you gonna stain those pretty cheeks with tears for me, tonight?” His hips stuttered even as he spoke so dirty to you. He wouldn’t cum yet though. That’s now how you three did things. It appeared that tonight would be much harder for him to last though.

But he knew just how to hurry things along. He gave one of your breasts a sharp slap that made you gasp before gripping around the throat again.

“You’re gonna cum when I count to three, so that Kuroo can have his way with your slutty little fuck hole, got it?” He demanded and slapped the other tit.

“Y-yes sir!” You shouted out and blinked away the fresh set of tears, trying but failing to push them out so that Kenma could see and be pleased with you.

“Good. One...Two…”

At the last second, Kuroo cranked the vibrator up higher and Kenma covered your mouth to muffle the screams he knew he was about to get out of you.

“Three. Cum, Now!”

And you did. You came for your men, body convulsing, pussy lips throbbing, filthy hole gushing, vision whiting out, practically howling out their names for what felt like minutes until the overstimulation started to hit and lurch you back into the present moment. Kenma climbed off of you to start kissing at your abused breasts, but you could barely focus on that.

“D-daddy, please the-”

But the device was off before you could even finish your sentence, and you were finally able to breathe for the first time in probably twenty minutes. Kuroo pulled the device out of your hands and grabbed at the ropes binding your thighs, kneading into your skin where the ropes didn’t touch.

“Fuck, Chibi-chan, what’s your color because I can’t fucking wait any longer to be inside you.”

“Green!” Your body was buzzing as you answered him, trying to move your hips to show how eager you were to be filled by him.

“Yeah, I love it when you’re hungry for me, baby. I love it when your pussy fucking quakes for me.” Kuroo lined his tip up at your opening, smearing the juices from your last orgasm all over your cunt and his cock. He slapped the tip down onto your sensitive bud just as Kenma pressed a particular nasty bite down on one of your nipples, and the localized pain coming from opposite sides of your body was actually enough to release a few tears as you hollered out their titles.

And then Kuroo was pushing into you, spreading you so wide as he bottomed out and cursed into the thick air of the room.

“A-ah Daddy yellow! Yellow!” You whimpered out as the stretch became too much. A week straight of coming home late and exhausted due to tech week meant you hadn’t felt this feeling in a while, and Kuroo was a monster. Your tired cunt, already aching from two orgasms, simply couldn’t take all of him just yet. You flushed, wishing you could cover your face, feeling guilty and embarrassed for having to slow down because you almost never had to.

“Such a good girl.” Kenma cooed and you between swiping your salty tears away with his tongue. “We’re so proud of you for using your colors. We want you to feel good, and we need your help to ensure that, okay?” His voice was an instant source of comfort for you and you sighed and nodded at him, lifting your chin for a kiss which he returned so tenderly.

Kuroo ran his big, strong hands over your soft hips and rounded belly, kneading your muscles which ached from dancing and the tension of orgasm.

“How about we get you out of these ropes, yeah? That’ll help loosen you up, right Chibi-chan?” He asked, bending slightly to kiss your rigged knee cap.

Kenma kissed you once more before sliding down the bed to assist Kuroo. He instructed the other man to hold your thighs up, so they didn’t collapse and hurt you, so Kuroo took the chance to grip your thick thighs from underneath. And then, like the magic you always thought Kenma’s Shibari to be, the ropes seemed to loosen all at once and practically fall away from your skin on their own. Kenma gathered every inch up methodically as Kuroo gently lowered your legs down, admiring the way the rope had left faint impressions all over your skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Chibi-chan.” He muttered out as he traced the indentations across your body. “I love you so much.”

Your heart always fluttered when Kuroo was soft with you, especially in stark contrast to the way he usually planned to fuck you into oblivion. You let out a shuddered breath as you began to wiggle your hips, grinding on his cock and feeling it shift inside you and pulse with his arousal. You gripped the sheets as you as you shuddered out a response.

“I-I love you, too. Please...p-please fuck me, Daddy.” You barely managed to say, but you could see Kuroo’s expression darken again, lips twisting into a smirk before flashing his shark canines at you and gripping your hips more forcefully.

“You better get ready then, shortcake, cuz your slutty hole is gonna be stretched so good, you won’t even be able to feel Kenma in there after me.” He growled out and before you knew it, he had you flipped over on your hands and knees, somehow managing to move you without pulling out of your body.

And he set a brutal pace. One that blurred your vision and made you grab for a pillow just to have something to hold onto. Soon enough, you were practically screaming into it, unable to say anything except  _ “yes Daddy, please fuck me more”. _

“Yeah, take my cock, Chibi-chan. You - _ oh fuck _ \- you love being stretched by my fat cock, don’t you?” You whimpered and gripped the pillow hard, biting down on the downy-soft cushion as Kenma leaned over to whisper in your ear, pressing down on the arch in your back to make it more severe and beautiful for Kuroo’s gaze.

“Can you feel him deep in your fucking  _ guts _ , pudding? Use your words and tell me how it feels.” He commanded in such a sultry tone, it made you shudder and clamp down further on Kuroo, squeezing the life, and hopefully the cum, out of him.

“F-feels...feels so g-good inside -  _ fuck.”  _ Your legs were absolutely  _ trembling  _ by now, Kuroo was strong enough to toss you around like a ragdoll, so holding you up was no problem for him. The squelch of your sopping cunt and Kuroo’s aggressive thrusts slapping against your ass echoed off the walls of the room nearly as much as your moans and his grunts.

“Such a juicy little pussy, Chibi-chan  _ damn.  _ So fucking wet and creamy on my cock.” Before Kuroo could even finish, you felt Kenma’s presence disappear from near your face, only to reappear lower on your body. His hot, wet tongue starting to swipe across your puckered hole and taint as he no doubt tried to lick your cream right off of Kuroo’s dick each time he pulled out.

And when one of his thumbs slipped inside your second hole, you lost it, clenching around the digit and Kuroo’s length as you flooded them both with your juices. The tightening of your insides was more than enough to have Kuroo pulsing inside you as well, cumming and filling you to the brim and he howled and his hips stuttered, desperate to ride out the orgasmic wave.

Kuroo finally let go of your hips, allowing you to collapse down into the sheets as he slowly pulled out, holding your cheeks open to admire his work.

“Look Kozu, I told you I’d leave her gaping.” He sounded so cocky and smug as he spread your lips further and you felt some of his hot load start to seep out of you.

“Yeah, but her slutty hole is so tight. She’s gonna suck me right back in, isn’t that right, Pudding?” 

You managed to lift your hips off the bad, poking your ass out for your men just a bit through the haze and ache pulsing sluggishly through your tired body. Kenma crawled up to you to rub soothing hands over your back and sides as he spoke in his ever-soft voice whether or not you could take one more round.

And of course you could. You could take a hundred more rounds for the two of them if that’s what they wanted. 

“Good girl. I’ll take you slow this time, just how you like for being so spectacular tonight.” Kenma praised and explained to you. “Come sit in my lap, Pudding.”

Slowly, and with Kenma’s gentle hands for help, you dragged yourself up from the pillows and comforter to straddle the man’s hips. Kuroo slid in behind him and smiled lazily at you. You could tell that he was spent and that fact pleased you greatly. Kenma guided himself to your entrance, rubbing his tip along your folds to lubricate himself.

“When you’re ready, Pudding. I’ll follow your lead.”

You nodded, draping your arms over Kenma’s shoulders as you steadied yourself above him. You smiled as Kuroo kissed your fingers and knuckles from behind his boyfriend before finally sinking down onto the blonde’s length. 

Immediately, you felt the burn and soreness of over-exertion, of the abuse your walls had experienced tonight. Receiving multiple orgasms  _ and  _ a pounding from Kuroo would do that to anyone, and you were no exception. Your breaths came out shaky as you tried to adjust to Kenma’s intrusion. You could definitely feel him alright. He wasn’t much smaller than Kuroo, anyways.

“You’re doing so well, Pudding. You look so beautiful like this. Ethereal, like a goddess come down from the heavens to simply grace us with your presence. We were just lucky enough to convince you to stay.” Kenma muttered as he kissed along your collarbone and shoulders.

His words, plus the mixture of four hands and two mouths roaming your body had you ready to move again, caring little about the soreness between your legs anymore. You began to grind against Kenma’s hips, feeling the way his cock shifted inside you and immediately started to tease that pleasure spot deep within. You moaned quietly and dropped your head onto Kenma’s pale, slender shoulder, wanting nothing more than to ride this out until Kenma came all over like he deserved.

But your legs were so tired, and even though you could easily ignore the soreness inside, the muscles in your thighs ached almost unbearably, to the point where your legs were shaking and making this position difficult for you to manage.

“Let me help you, Chibi-chan. I’ll do all the work okay?” Kuroo cooed and grabbed your hips, much more gentle than when you were on your knees. Despite believing yourself too heavy to be lifted by just strong arms, Kuroo began raising your hips and easing them back down onto Kenma’s length at a slow and steady pace, pulling delicious moans from your mouth as he did. 

Kenma had his hands on your tits, tweaking your nipples so softly as he pressed wet kisses to your neck. Your arms tightened around him to use his body as leverage to help Kuroo cant your hips at just the right angle and allow Kenma’s length to just kiss your cervix. 

“A-ah...yeah just like that, Pudding.” Kenma practically hummed in your ear. “I-I’m -  _ fuck yeah like that, don’t stop, baby… _ \- I’m getting c-close...do you want to cum one more time, Pudding?”

Kenma continued mouthing at your neck as his hips started to rise to meet yours. You truly loved how he always checked in on you and always seemed more concerned with your pleasure than his own. They were both so selfless and tuned into your wants and needs. 

But you didn’t need much more this time.

“No, sir…” You panted out as Kuroo, used one of his hands to lift your chin and kiss your lips, leaving you to continue bouncing on Kenma’s cock on your own. “Just want you to cum inside me.” You finally answered, staring into Kuroo’s bright eyes and absorbing the pride he was shining on you. 

“That’s right Chibi-chan.” He kissed you again, softly despite his filthy words. “Make him cum like the good girl we both know you are. Beg him for it.”

Your eyes flashed open, leveling on the raven in your line of sight. You nodded to him as you picked up your pace on Kenma, the soreness of before a mere afterthought at this point. He began to moan more openly, albeit still quietly as you brought him close to his end.

Kuroo smirked, raising an expecting eyebrow at you. You’d been given an order afterall.

“Please Sir.” You started and watched Kuroo’s expression fall into one so pleased that it made your stomach flutter despite the fact that you weren’t chasing anymore orgasms for the night. “Please cum inside me and fill me up with, Sir.”

“Fuuuuck, Pudding, don’t stop. Yeah yeah ride it, yeah-” He cut himself off with a groan and reached down to grip your hips where Kuroo once was just to hold onto you, but not for control. He wasn’t begging, but his reactions gave you so much power. You reached up to drag a strong thumb across one of his hard nipples. 

“Oh please Sir. Cum inside me please please please cum inside my aching pussy please-”

You pinched that same pert nipple and that was it. His kryptonite and you knew it.

“H-ah f-fuck yes, Pudding, I’m cumming-” He gasped and thrusted up into you  _ hard  _ a few more times as you felt your insides flooded in warmth again, and as his thrusts started to shallow out, he moved your face from his shoulder to kiss you deep, open and wet. Finally, your own hips slowed to a stop, and Kuroo began running his hands up and down your back as he waited for both you and Kenma’s breathing to slow as well.

Eventually, Kenma softened enough to slip out of you and you both sighed at the final fleeting tinges of pleasure. You reached out a little further to encompass Kuroo in your grasp and just hugged them both for a while until the buzzing in your brain really started to fade.

“You doing okay, Pudding?” Kenma asked, all hushed-voiced and concerned against your shoulder.

You nodded minutely, but couldn’t get any words out. The lack of adrenaline had you crashing back to earth in a way that was turning out to be a bit overwhelming.

“Shortcake?” Kuroo sounded worried, too and that just made things worse. You felt tears pricking your eyes, and when you squeezed them both a little tighter, they knew something was off. Kenma pulled back, exposing you to both of them as your brow furrowed and a few of those tears escaped.

“Did we hurt you, baby?” Kenma asked and held your face so gently. He needed an answer. He wouldn’t let you avoid your feelings. 

You shook your head in his hands and sniffed.

“Did we go too far?” Kuroo’s turn to guess.

“N-no...it was good. E-everything was good. You take good care of me, I promise. I’m just…”   
  


“Overwhelmed?” Kenma asked, realizing that must be it. This had happened a few other times during more intense sessions.

“Hey, I’ll be right back okay?” Kuroo kissed your shoulder and climb off the bed, disappearing from the room for a moment. In the meantime, Kenma pulled you back in close to him, surrounding you in warmth and comfort, hushing you and rocking back and forth just a bit.

“I’m back, Chibi-chan. Kenma take this.” Kuroo said after probably a few minutes. You felt the bed dip as he crawled back in. “Here, sweetness. Drink this.” You opened your eyes to see a glass of juice held in front of you with a straw so you didn’t have to hold it yourself. You took a few sips before he put a cookie in front of your lips, your favorite kind, too. “Have a bite.”

You did, taking turns between eating and drinking until the whole cookie and half the juice was gone. At the same time, Kenma had been running a warm cloth over your body, taking care to clean every part of you he could reach, and you started to feel better as the minutes ticked away until you felt comfortable and normal in your own body again.

“Okay now?” Kuroo asked and pressed more soft kisses to your exposed shoulder and back.

“Yeah. A lot better.” You were finally able to speak and you made sure to put strength in your tone so they wouldn’t question. 

“Good. You had us worried, Pudding.” The two of them helped maneuver your under the covers after Kuroo got rid of the glass and dirty towel. “You sure everything was okay?” Kenma liked to get feedback after sex whether it was kinky or not. He didn’t want to get perfect at anything more than pleasing you. It had been a little odd at first, unexpected really, but you were used to it by now.

“I liked everything. The dirty talk was perfect. The Shibari was comfortable. You both can rough me up more if you’re ever feeling into it.” You’d been slowly convincing them to take the throatfucking a little further, but they were pretty hesitant, not wanting to hurt you or get carried away. You snuggled up on Kuroo’s chest, needing the extra warmth, and enjoying the way Kenma spooned you from behind. “Ugh I’ve got work in the morning.” You groaned, already knowing tomorrow was going to be horrible. 

“Nah I texted your boss to say you weren’t coming in. Sleep in for once.” Kuroo explained and kissed the top of your head.

“You really should just quit that job, Pudding. You don’t even like it there, and you know I’d take care of you.” Kenma has been asking you to quit for the better half of two years, but you knew you’d feel horrendously guilty if you weren’t contributing. They already spoiled you so much, and you felt like you owed them more than you could ever put into words. Still, being a full-time student, having extracurriculars, _and_ working a part-time job was a lot to manage...

“Mmm...I’ll think about it…” That’s what you always said, but every work day brought you a little closer to taking the leap. Maybe soon. “I hope I’m not too sore for the show tomorrow-” 

Right. The show. The whole cause of tonight. You unintentionally hiding something from your show that made your partners jealous. You flushed, feeling embarrassed and borderline ashamed for hurting them.

“I-I’m sorry for not telling you about the sex scene in the show. I didn’t mean to upset either of you or even hide it-”

“Shh, don’t apologize, Shortcake. You didn’t upset anyone.” You could hear the way Kuroo was smiling into his words. “Maybe we were a little jealous, but mostly we were turned on and took an opportunity to ravish you.”

“Speak for yourself, Kuroo. I wasn’t jealous. You felt threatened and came up with this whole plan all on your own.” Kenma muttered against your skin, feigning nonchalance. 

“Sheesh Kenma, throwing me under the bus as usual, huh?” Kuroo wasn’t really surprised, but his tone made you laugh softly as you teetered the edge of consciousness and dreamland.

“Well, I’m more than happy to service either of you in the future. In case you ever feel like I owe you again.” You were so close to sleep now. Any moment.

“Yeah, Chibi-chan? Cuz I might be a little jealous again at tomorrow night’s performance.”

You smiled into Kuroo’s chest and nodded.

“I’ll make sure of it.” You mumbled just before sleep took over.


End file.
